


Someone is on Your Side

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst, F/M, M/M, Red String of Fate, Self-Indulgent, Tokyo (City), Trans Female Character, Were-Creatures, Young Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves! Trans girl Natsu! HOMELESS HINATA's on the streets of Tokyo! Red Strings of fate only 0.0001% of the population can see before the two shake hands!  DRAMA!!!</p><p>Or that Werecreature Volleyball AU with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing I have no idea how to write this
> 
> The violence warning has more to do with triggering themes such as transphobia and such that are acts of violence imho

It felt like the 24 hour gym was their new home on days like this.

Days where Shouyou walked in with his gym pass and made sure Natsu was fake-sleeping on his shoulder when they walked up, smelling like filth and strangers and cardboard. They even had a routine- visit the showers, quietly reassure Natsu that just because they showered together didn't mean he thoughts of her as a boy like mom did, actually carry a very tired Natsu to the vending machine, debating back and forth on what to buy to make it through however many days, and finding the quietest room to take naps in. They did it as often as they could, planning around who would be watching and who would be waiting. It wasn't like many people would allow homeless kids in, or would leave them unreported. The Hinata's quickly became excellent judges of character.

He was lucky Natsu had suggested buying the pass while they still had all of his pocket money. Part of him wondered is she'd planned for this outcome. It wasn't like she hadn't known how the trans community was treated by most of Japan.

Shouyou had graduated middle school right before Natsu had revealed who she was to their mother. Not Natsume, but Natsu. 

When the nights got really cold, or their food was running low, and he started to wonder if buying Natsu's skirt was a mistake, he reminded himself of the terrifying look on their mothers face had been in that moment. He would never go back under her roof. How could he even contemplate going back to the woman who wouldn't accept his sister? How could he regret making her feel like herself?

Living on the street was hard, but they managed. It'd only been half a year since they'd started this life, fleeing their hometown for a bigger city they somehow wanted to join. A place where maybe Natsu could blend in.

Walking out of the heated gym was always hard. Natsu clung to him in her sleep, a shuddering breath tickling his neck. He shushed her, rubbing little circles in her back as he walked before the first of dawn's light towards her school.

The P.O. Box had also been her idea, and he'd figured out the paperwork with some long trips to the library. Not that he used it. They needed money, and he could do many athletic things. He'd been many things- a mail room boy, an info runner for the underbelly, slick as oil in muck filled fighting rings where his kicks felled infinitely more giant opponents where sponsors gave him a tiny cut of their winnings if he won. After the first match, he'd never lost, not even to the occasional werebeast that limped into the ring. Thanks to that he was well on his way to having enough saved up for a very cheap apartment for a few months. Natsu had never mentioned it, but he knew she knew.

Even though coming to Tokyo had been the end of his dream, he still kept his legs in the best condition possible and smiled everyday. Maybe he couldn't let go yet- who was to say?

Shouyou was startled out of his thoughts by the fuckin' huge white cat that stepped out of an alley and turned to face them. Ah, yeah, it was the full moon wasn't it? Part of the reason they'd made sure to pay the gym membership on time. But it was literally seconds from dawn- surely the Werecat would be on it's way?

Those huge green eyes just stared and stared. Natsu grumbled in her sleep. 

And then, the sunlight crept up and a huge teenage boy stood in front of them. Thank god for the little inherent magic all Weres had that meant his clothes were on. His eyes were still focused on- Natsu?

Suspiciously Shouyou glanced at his pinky finger. Red Strings were supposed to only be visible after the two soulmates shook hands, but Hinata (and an estimated 1/1 Mil of the population) could see them regardless. Soulmates weren't always romantic (in fact, less than half of them were) so even if the boy was connected to one of them... well. 

And the Werecat's string lead right to Natsu. Tightening his grip, Shouyou regarded the boy intensely. Gangly, good intentioned but also a natural teasing type, oddly good hygiene, belonged to a pack (possible a school club?), probably mistaken for a foreigner, and he looked at Natsu like he'd found a new world that fascinated him. 

Natsu deserved a better life. This boy... Whoever he was... Most certainly had one he'd be willing to share with Natsu. Only with Natsu.

Shouyou made a decision.

"Your name?"

"What?"

"Your name, Werecat. I can see the strings, so... I'd like to know who Natsu is connected to."

"Is that her name? That's a nice name!" Shouyou puffed out his cheeks and the boy laughed. Still, it was interesting he knew Natsu was a girl considering his superior sense of smell. Though, that was an interesting thought. Maybe Weres could tell if you were Trans? "I'm Lev! Haiba Lev. It's super cool you can see the strings! What're you two doing out here so early?"

"I'm walking her to school!" Shouyou chirped, a smile creeping up as his instincts (what little ones he had as a human anyway) didn't fuss as he approached Lev. "But it wouldn't be bad if she missed a day to meet you. Where do you live?"

"I'll show you!" When the Hinata's were finally by Lev's side, he chuckled. "You're both so short! I bet I could pick you guys up and just take you to my house." Shouyou wrinkled his nose and huffed.

"Please don't. I'm still growing! I'm only fifteen, you know! Natsu's nine. " 

"I'm also fifteen! Which school do you go to?"

"Eh. No where notable." Considering he didn't go anywhere now. "What about you?"

"I go to Nekoma!"

"Ah! You have a cat mascot!" 

"Yeah, actually all the Werebeasts that go there are Werecats. It's kinda weird."

"I think it's cool~ Are you on the volleyball team that has the rivalry with that crow school? What was it... Kara... Karasu..."

"Karasuno! And yeah, totally. We're gonna have a training camp soon, actually! They had one without me back in spring which sucked, but eh." Lev paused, eyeing the Hinata's curiously. "Why aren't you scared? I mean, Werebeasts aren't exactly considered docile. Lotsa people had run away once they found out before."

"Some of my best friends back in middle school were Weres. They never attacked me so I don't see why you would." He shrugged as Lev slowed down. They were in front of a rather large apartment complex that stretched up several stories and glistened in the early light. "I guess this is where I leave. I'll just wake up Natsu..." Lev nodded and fiddled with his hands, eyes darting to the gate.

"It's apartment 641, when you come to pick her up. You might meet my mom- she's Russian! And almost as tall as me."

Shouyou shifted Natsu so she wasn't on his shoulder. Her eyes drooped open and she squirmed, mumbling something indecipherable. 

"Natsu? Natsu, change of plans. I want you to meet Lev." Natsu stilled, turning to eye Lev. "He's your string's end. Shake his hand?" Her little hand wormed out from under his hood and reached for Lev. His breath stilled and Lev enveloped her whole hand with his, gently pumping it up and down. Natsu lit up when she saw the string form, grinning up at Lev. 

"I'm Hinata Natsu! I demand candy!"

"What kind of candy?"

Natsu turned back to Shouyou. "He passes. Am I staying with him today?"

"Yeah, no school for you today. I'll pick you up?"

"...Are you sure?" Natsu said, suspicious already.

"Yes, Natsu, I promise to see you soon. I know you can miss a day, but Lev here probably can't."

"How'd you know?!"

"My point. So let him show you around, I hear he's got some other cool Werecats in school."

"Werecats are my favorite!"

"Uh-huh. Last week it was Werebirds."

"Well, Lev isn't a Werebird so. Werecats are my new favorite." Lev chuckled. 

"He can show you his form later. He's huge- I bet you can ride him." Natsu's eyes sparkled and Lev didn't seem to mind. "Well, I'll see you soon!"

Shouyou had no intention of Natsu coming back to live on the streets. Honestly, she'd probably have it better with Lev- they'd still see each other of course. He knew where Lev lived. He'd also be taking her to and from school. 

He didn't expect how quickly he'd be dragged back into the world of volleyball once Lev made it to afternoon practice. He didn't expect for someone to realize from scent alone who had the end of his string... But well, life was full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really it should be longer but I can't decide who I should put Hinata with?? Kuroo or Oikawa???? Someone else entirely?????? I dunno. Basically whoever inspires me first gets dibs.
> 
> (Actually you know what if kozumeshouyou has a preference they should tell me you get first dibs kthx you've been the absolute best)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KenHina it is! I hope you know what you're getting into though. Even though I adore it, I've never written for a more popular ship before... ;-;
> 
> POV for this chapter is Natsu, because while it would be fun to explore what Hinata does while Natsu isn't around, it wouldn't really further the plot at this point. Maybe later?

Lev, Natsu had to admit, was a bit silly. He made an intimidating figure until you realized that all he wanted to do was play. Like a big, destructive, hyper kitten. One might even liken him to some sort of royalty with the arrogance that was steeped in his bones, or well. A cat in it's element. He swung Natsu's arm around like a ragdoll as they walked, practically cooing at how tiny she was. Their red string fluttered in the wind, loosely connecting them together. It was sickening, how it made her want to trust him.

"Lev?" He stopped swinging her, bringing her close to his chest. His eyes focused solely on her even as he navigated the slowly thickening streets. These were roads she was less familiar with- good streets, with warm people, able to drift in thoughts without the fear of pickpockets or worse. Lev smelled like the breakfast he'd bought them both, eggs and cheese and ham and biscuits... Things she had almost forgotten.

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"How'd you know I was a girl?" 

"Well." He seemed puzzled before taking in a sharp, long breath. "You smell like one, really. I mean, I'm pretty new at this whole... you know, but I can tell that." 

"But lotsa people don't think I'm a girl just 'cause'a..." She couldn't say it. Lev seemed to understand though- that was nice. He smirked at her and lifted her to his shoulders, keeping a firm grip on her legs while she settled in. "And I bet I don't smell like it."

"That's not how it works? That's what my pack says anyway." A lady several paces in front of them eyed them sharply, and Natsu waved. Her eyes had the same beastly look as Lev's did. Her eyes softened at the string dangling from Natsu's finger and she gave a small wave back before entering a shop. "Yaku always says that smells are the truth which is a little weird, but I get it. I can tell a lot more from a smell than some words. There are people that smell like boys, or girls, or neither, or both, or more. It's fun! It's a little trickier to tell after puberty though." He snorted. "You'd think it'd be easier, but whatever. You're a girl 'cause you smell like one, and you say so too. Right?"

"Yeah." Her words were soft in her own ears. "Yeah, I am."

"Right! And that's how it is. Oh hey, it's the school!" Nekoma wasn't that impressive, technically, but it was a high school. Something about that made her stare in awe. "So, we have two ways to do this. I sneak ya in and we skip all the red tape, or we can get you a name tag and be boring."

"I bet you get detention if you sneak me in don't you?" Lev was suspiciously silent. "Hmph. Well, I can wait for a silly name tag. I can just peel it off later." And so they marched into the office.

\------

"Why is all the stuff you study so... so...!" Her hands flailed as she dropped the phone on Lev's desk. It was lunch time now, or so she'd assumed since most of the students had left and allowed her to sit backwards in the desk in front of Lev. Her stomach was still distended with her breakfast. Lev didn't seem to have a bento, but he wasn't buying bread either, which made her wonder if he was waiting on her.

"Complicated? Awful? Boring?" Lev moaned, head on his desk in surrender.

"No! It's actually kind of cool, if you could read more than the text book. Your phone had so much stuff that the teacher just glossed over! Like, have you heard about that one war the Australians had with the Emu's? Or that one time Lichtenstein came back with an extra soldier? History is cool. I hope your Science class is cool too." Natsu had been allowed to play on Lev's phone, the curriculum being deemed 'above her level'. Please. At least he'd brought the charger though- that Candy Crush thing was addicting.

"Uh-huh, if you like it, Natsu." Lev muttered, hands slowly carding through her hair. Living on the streets had made her keep it shorter than she'd like, but well. Maybe she'd have a chance to grow it now.

"Is this this little lady you're strung with?" The voice came from behind her, and the low rumble of it made her sit up straight. Normally she didn't put much stock in just voices, but this one just had the undertones of power woven through enough to make her wary. Lev on the other hand brightened, smiling widely. "Quite the head of hair..."

"Kuroo! Yeah, this is Natsu!" Well, Lev seemed to like him, so she relaxed marginally and turned to meet Kuroo. 

His hair.

His hair was like. Stuck up on one side. Completely?! How did it do that. Was it some new hairstyle she'd yet to see? It looked so silly though- her lips quivered and she held back a laugh.

"Do I have rice on my face?" 

"N-no... Your hair, it's uh..." A small giggle finally leaked out. Kuroo had a wry grin, and observant eyes. Maybe he was the captain? He certainly had a sports jacket on. His eyes were like Lev's but- more refined somehow...

"Yeah, I can't seem to get it to lay flat. It's a curse!" He sighed dramatically, pretending to fall into the seat next to her. "But this isn't about me; it's about you! So how do you like Lev so far? Please tell me he didn't fart. He's so rude like that, just-"

"Kuroo!" Lev whined, wriggling in his seat. "I do not just fart everywhere!"

"I didn't say you did~ Digging yourself deeper already, huh?" Lev just pouted. After cackling (which is the only way she could think to describe his stupid laugh) Kuroo inhaled, paused, and then inhaled again. "Hmm?"

"What's it?" Natsu asked, leaning closer. Kuroo leaned closer to her and gave another huge sniff before narrowing his eyes.

"Do you have a sibling Natsu?" When she gave him a sharp look, he raised his hands defensively, "I've never met the guy that's got his smell all over you, but I think I know who he's strung to. So..." Natsu eyed him before turning to Lev. He shrugged at her- so her call then.

"Well, yes. But how would you know who he's connected to?"

"Yeah, you never told me we could do that either," Lev said, eyeing him curiously.

"Because they've been around me since childhood. Strings have certain ah... notes to them that match or contrast in certain ways. Like perfumes I guess. If you've known someone a long time, you can smell their string just as easily as your own. I've already found mine of course," Here he flashed a dark red string she'd missed, "So you don't have to worry that I'm stealing your brother."

"No, just someone I've never met."

"When you put it that way..." But Kuroo still had that smirk on his face. She could tell it pissed a lot of people off.

"Shouyou does what he pleases. I'll tell him when I see him, but if he doesn't want to meet them he won't." The warning bell rung and Kuroo had a very brief sour look. "If it means anything, I think he will. Now scoot! Tell your buddy before you're late."

Kuroo left quietly, just as if he'd never been there. 

"Pretty sure he was talking about Kenma," Lev commented idly, fingers buried in her hair once again. "He hasn't mentioned any other childhood friends anyway. Kenma's our setter!" Before he could divulge anything else, the teacher had walked in and Natsu had to move back to the window sill. She spent the rest of the class quiet, thinking about what type of person would tie themselves to her big brother... If they deserved him... If he'd want them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haAHA! I bet you weren't expecting Kuroo to figure it out were you?!! Well, maybe you were. Ah! Little bit of trivia; He's the only born WereCat in the Nekoma Volleyclub, and he probably has better scent discerning skills either through time or genetics. Not just anyone can tell off another person if they'd met their friend's string.
> 
> I'm making Kenma an agender that doesn't have a specific pronoun set yet which is my actual headcanon for them. I like the "they" set for them, but because of it being set in HS, it's possible some people will call Kenma "he" pronouns. Kenma doesn't mind at this point.


End file.
